Out of pure spite
by SailorYue
Summary: My view on how Crowley rescued the children during the Noah's ark period.


Crowley never liked rainbows, and there was a good reasoning. They were a constant reminder of just how judgemental the Almighty could be. Although it wasn't a complete bad memory, just one that was almost as sad as when he Fell.

As the rain fall grew steadily intense, the demon Crawly looked around as the humans sought shelter. He knew better though, according to Aziraphale this rain was going to last forty days and would flood all of the local land. He felt an icy anger in his heart that God would just disregard so many humans, her creations. But then again, she's done it before hasn't she? His fist clenched at his side as he stood on an abandoned wagon. The angel had tried to get him to come along with Noah and his traveling zoo, but no. He told the angel that he was just going to head back to hell for the time being. Wouldn't want anyone from either of their sides catching wind of an angel protecting a demon, or a demon accepting help from an angel. He looked around at people crying and worrying about the rain which had fallen non stop for a day now, and felt something other than the cold anger. Sadness. He had to do something, he wanted to do something, to at least save the young ones. He noted that in the slight water logged area, the wooden wagon shifted. He got an idea.

As his makeshift boat floated through the newly formed ocean, he wondered just how much of a good idea he had was. The children onboard, seven in total, were sad at being taken from their parents, scared at the unending rain, and wondered just how he would keep them safe. He certainly was using quite a bit of miracle energy for this whole thing. The boat, and conjuring edible food and water for the kids and one goat to eat. He had to laugh when one of the older children commented that they called baby goats kids as well.

Eventually the rain had stopped, which was a good thing. He wouldn't say he MINDED taking care of the children, but this journey was long. He looked up to the sky to see the "rainbow" the angel had mentioned.

He looked out on the horizon trying to see if there was any dry land. The sooner he found it, the sooner he could get the children some real food. He seemed distracted looking at the blank expance of blue sky meeting blue sea, when he felt a tug at his robes. Looking down he saw one of the younger children, possibly 5 or 6.

"Crow-y, Beth is sick again." She said with a small voice.

"Crawly." He corrected, not that it was a good idea that these humans knew his name. When he left them he would erase his existence from their memories.

Sickness from this travel made him hurt. He couldnt do anything direct to heal them, its not for a demon to heal the less fortunate. He hated he didnt have his abilities from before. At most, he could ease pain very slightly. He miracled a stone cup with fresh cool water in it.

"Give this to her and just have her lie down. This travel should be done soon." He watched the child wallllk off.

"Crawly?" He turned to see the blond angel stand on the deck."What in heaven's name are you doing here?"

"Nothing in heaven's name, I can promise you, angel." Crawly looked at Aziraphale with darkened yellow eyes.

"Was that...one of the children from the village?" The angel looked in the direction of the door the young girl had gone through.

"Yes, and if you think you are going to hurt any of them on my watch, angel, you have another thing comming."

Aziraphale hesitated, as if thinking very hard and struggling with something. He looked at the Olive Branch in his hand and came to a decision.

"Oh. Well. Under normal circumstances I absolutely should destroy this vessel. It WAS the Almighty's will." He swallowed nervously at the demons glower. "HOWEVER, I am in the middle of something. I need to alert Noah of the land I found, in that direction." Aziraphale pointed eastward. "And it is very important I get to it. I'll have to come back if necessary, but you might not even be here since the land is only ten miles away, again. Just in that direction. It's such a shame too, you...Wiley demon!"

Crawly cocked his head curiously. If he didn't know any better it would seem the angel was lying. Maybe not actually speaking a lie, but avoiding actual truth. How interesting. Any other angel would just take the opportunity to destroy his vessel, the children who were to be doomed and himself, but not this one. Hell, any other angel would have destroyed him there at the garden! He found himself liking the angel in spite of himself. He played along.

"Then you better get along, Aziraphale. Wouldn't want to be late."

"Yes! Yes. Well. You better not be here when I return!" The angel said, rather nervously before placing the branch in his mouth and turning back into a dove.

Crawly miracled the boat to go into the direction the angel had indicated and eventually found the land.

The children were none the wiser as to how they got to the new land, and would still wonder into their adulthood. What happened to them, Crawly thought best not to dwell. He gave a pointed look to the sky, as if daring it to undo his deeds.

"Ah, there you are Crawly."

He turned to see the angel behind him and nodded as the angel stood next to him.

"You're too late, angel. Don't think I'll let you harm them even here."

Aziraphale held his hands up. "Oh no it's definitely too late for any of that. I'm sure if I were meant to stop you, I would have had the opportunity much sooner."

They watched as the younger children ran and played as the older ones looked for food.

"I wonder if I should in a way say thank you. For saving those children." The angel said in a soft voice.

The demon scowled. "I didn't do it for you, angel. I did it to spite Her. She has a habit of discarding those that aren't perfect, I was making sure there were still sinners." He crossed his arms.

"Oh. Well. Still. " The angel fumbled with words. "Will they remember you? What you did for them?"

"Nope." Crawley said sharply, shaking his head. "For all they'll know it was just a dream."

Aziraphale nodded. "Perhaps for the best."

They stood like that for sometime. The demon looking out of the corner of his eye at the angel. In a way, he was beginning to like this one. A fact that he would eventually be upset at, but for now... He enjoyed the quiet companionship.


End file.
